


Assassin's Despair

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League
Genre: Assassin's Creed AU, Assassins, Dark, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry messed up, this time a "sorry" is not going to cut it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Despair

Barry messed up, this time a "sorry" is not going to cut it.

Both men stood in the room quietly as the brunette cartographer paced around the room. The blonde Assassin knew that when Hal is angry. When Hal look angrily at him, he took a step back. He was scared, All he want is Hal to forgive him.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't be angry at you right now?" Hal calmly asks, trying to contain his rage.

“I…”He tries to come an excuse but Hal was eyeing at him angry. “No...”

“Do you realize what _you_ have done?” The brunette grits his teeth in anger. His voice was cold that the atmosphere is getting cold. “You took _everything_ away from me! Everyone that I loved.” Barry didn’t need a reminder, He understood the gravity of the sin he had committed, it’s his fault that Hal lose everything.

“Your selfishness made me lose my right to be an Assassin!”

His words were like arrows…

“And my beloved brother!”

We’re killing him.

“ _Kyle…_ ”

Hal looked up seeing Barry underneath his red hood, his tears were falling down yet he forced himself to be strong. If he knew Barry, He’s not the kind of Assassin who cry. Barry’s face was making Hal’s heart break into a million pieces. But he couldn't deny it, it’s all his fault and nothing he can do to change that.

“Hal…” Barry said softly, his slightly choked voice. He doesn't deserve to call him by his first name.

“What do you want?!” Hal spat with a tear choked voice.

“I’m sorry…”

Hal chuckled sadistically. “Yeah, I know your sorry. I’m sorry for being naïve and for being too trustful. Instead of helping us you just ran away. And you know what? WE could have actually make it back alive together. But no~ you ran away like a coward you truly were!” Barry couldn’t help but to snivel. After Hal heard it, Hal pinched his nose bridged. “You know what, forget it. Get out.”

Barry froze in fear. This isn’t was it supposed to turnout like he wanted. He wanted Hal to forgive him, that help mend fences and head back to the right direction. Maybe someday Barry would have tell the words that he wanted to say to him.

_I love you_

But now, it is just a distant dream now.

“Hal...”

“I said: GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!? GET OUT OF MY BUREAU. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!?” Hal says in ultimatum with angry tears and an angry glare at Barry.

Barry was struck down like a lightning on the tree, He ran out of the bureau. He made his way to the rooftops of Jerusalem, all he heard was that last sentence. Until a stone hit his head, the guards must’ve noticed him, but Barry didn’t care as he continued to jump from roof to roof. His mind was like a tape recorder, those same words over and over again. He didn’t want to hear those words but it echoed inside his head. Did Hal really hate him this much? He never noticed it, for what he did to him? The answer was simple. He reminisces the time Kyle was alive, All three of them as kids playing together, training. That time, He and Hal were still friends. Barry jumped from the roof tops, landed next to a small shop and hid in to a dark alley.

The guards ran past him and he couldn’t help but to chuckle. Tears were running down to his face. He could never face Hal again, instead of getting closer to him, it made everything worst. There was only one way out, but he knew _that_ it was for the weak minded, but nothing matters to him anymore. Everything was over for him.

Barry snuck even further into the alleyway, making sure no witness could see him. The deed was so shameful that no people should waste their time watching. The only one who knew about this alley was Hal, since the brunette cartographer would rather go to hell than follow him to make sure he didn’t do something stupid. His hand was about to pull his hood off yet hesitation struck him; did he really want the other Assassin to see his face? He gathered his resolve as he pulled his hood off, he had kept on for as long as he could remember.

He slowly leans to the wall, bringing himself to a sitting position, did he really want this? Barry shook the thoughts away, there is no going back now, and he made up his mind. This was the only way out, to kill the empty feeling inside of him and more importantly, to cease Hal’s suffering.

He removed the armor from his hands, grabbed the sword from his back and unsheathes the blade from its casing. He made a deep cut with his throat until blood flows from the newly formed wound and made another deep cut on his forearm. Barry slumps against the wall, and watch his life leaks from his throat and arm with every heartbeat and die from blood lost. He knew he was going to die, but he couldn’t help but to smile. At least Hal, wouldn’t have to face the man who took his left arm and killed his brother anymore.

His vision was getting blurry and his eyelids were getting heavier. His body slides down to the ground, facing to the right as his blood starts to dye the ground. His vision was getting darker and darker as if the darkness was consuming him. Someone entered the alley, he can hear fast tapping towards him. Did someone found him? He saw silhouette, looks somewhat familiar, numbness crippled all over his body, maybe he is just seeing things. There is no way Hal would follow a traitor like him.

His left sigh gotten dark, he looked at the shadow figure in front of him, as smile crippled on his face. There was a voice shouting something and there was shaking in his body, but he in too much pain to feel. Barry opened his mouth a bit, there was something else he wanted to tell Hal that he couldn’t. Since his time was already up.

“I love you, Hal. I’m…sor…ry…” He heard his voice broke in the middle of the sentence.

The silhouette in front of him again seemed that it want to say something, but he couldn't understood. His brain was starting to shut down until the darkness consumed him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a sequel. Maybe


End file.
